PyroCupid
by rampage tonberry
Summary: This might not last long, as it is text-based smut... Pyro and an oc called Cupid. Smut and some dominance play.


AN: Cupid is an oc I created for this set of smut pieces. Like my other Xmen rps, which I do with my koi, there is no point to this. It is just good sex.  
  
* `^` Pyro is just leaving class, heading out back to get away from the other students for awhile.  
  
_ * _ Curtis Wren, a delicate junior classman with longish silvery blonde hair, pale skin, vivid aquamarine eyes, and the nickname/mutant name of Cupid, sits in the back of the building where Pyro is headed on the grass under a tree, drawing something.  
  
* `^` Pyro pouts faintly at the person taking *his* spot. He gets over it quickly and flops down next to him. "Hey, Cupid. Whatcha drawing?"  
  
* _ Curtis smiles faintly at him, showing him but looking faintly embarassed. It looks like a manga page, two figures sitting under a tree, the one he's under, have some word bubbles and they move to kiss. the figures look really different from Pyro and him though so it isn't weird like that.  
  
* `^` Pyro smirks. "Cute."  
  
* _ Curtis goes back to drawing, but a bit open in posture anyway to Pyro. "Thanks." As discussed, everyone in the school is attracted to Curtis, and rather strongly.  
  
* `^` Pyro scoots closer, not really realizing it, just feeling the need to get closer.  
  
* _ Curtis tends to keep to himself, because everyone likes him, so its uncomfortable, but he doesn't mind with Pyro. leaning against him faintly if he's close enough.  
  
* `^` Pyro is, and boldly reaches up to stroke Curtis' pretty hair back.  
  
* _ Cupid isn't all that suprised, and finds himself curling into Pyro, head resting faintly on his chest and legs curling up close to him, still drawing. Not sure if he wants to stop it, either.  
  
* `^` Pyro smiles. He likes this, he does it again, then slips another arm around Curtis' waist to pull him closer.  
  
* _ Cupid finds himself in situations like this a lot, but doesn't really want to break out of this one... He's kept himself alone for so long. He looks up, smiling faintly, at Pyro.  
  
* `^` Pyro smiles back a little, very, very attracted to Cupid and taking that as an invitation to kiss him.  
  
* _ Cupid kisses back softly, a hand moving up to Pyro's cheek. He'd rather meant it as one.  
  
* `^` Pyro immediately deepens the kiss, kissing hungrily. He's not exactly slow and patient.  
  
* _ Cupid moves more onto Pyro's lap, kissing more passionatley but is still very definatley submissive to Pyro.  
  
* `^` Pyro wraps his arms tightly around Cupid, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth and exploring aggresively.  
  
* _ Cupid moans softly, pressing into him, the drawing forgotten. The hand on Pyro's cheek moving onto his chest.  
  
* `^` Pyro moves to kiss down his neck and across his throat, slipping his hands under Cupid's shirt.  
  
* _ Cupid shifts to let him, stroking what he can of Pyro rather shyly.  
  
* `^` Pyro pushes Cupid back in the grass, so caught up in this he seems to have forgotten they're in the middle of the school practically. He pushes Cupid's shirt up halfway and plants kisses all across his stomach.  
  
* _ Cupid flushes faintly, moaning deliciously. Wriggling just a little, his hands stroking Pyro's neck lightly.  
  
* `^` Pyro loves those sounds, moving his hands up under the shirt again and teasing his nipples kind of roughly, but it doesn't hurt too much at all.  
  
* _ Cupid murmurs Pyro's name softly, pressing into the hands. His hands still stroking his neck.  
  
`^` Pyro *murmured, out of breath* I. thought you. never. liked. this. kind of. thing.   
  
* _ Cupid blushes hotly, "I, um... normally don't?" He also sounds like he's breathing heavily.  
  
* `^` Pyro smirks faintly, speaking between kisses and nibbles at Cupid's stomach. "Mm. Why now?"  
  
* _ Cupid blushes, "I, uh, like you?"  
  
* `^` Pyro kisses Cupid's lips. Good answer. Then works at tugging the other boy's shirt off.  
  
* _ Cupid is compliant, helping it off.  
  
* `^` Pyro covers every bit of Cupid's chest with kisses and licks, reaching down to fumble with his pant's fastenings.  
  
* _ Cupid has trouble being still, squirming into Pyro's hands. Murming Pyro's name again.  
  
* `^` Pyro tugs the pants down and off, suddenly remembering where they are and glancing around. Hn. No one around. Good. He kisses Cupid's neck, stroking his sides.  
  
* _ Cupid is flushed and breathing quickly, touching Pyro as much as he can, stroking exposed skin.  
  
* `^` Pyro reaches down to stroke Cupid's member, almost using it as a distraction as he begins to stretch him out.  
  
* _ Cupid presses into both hands, wanting Pyro inside him almost as badly as Pyro wants that.  
  
* `^` Pyro stretches him out as thoroughly as he can in his hurry before unfastening his pants and pushing into him.  
  
* _ Cupid moans loudly, pressing back onto him, stroking his sides under his shirt.  
  
* `^` Pyro moans, ducking down to kiss Cupid's neck. "Nnngg.. you feel good..."  
  
* _ Cupid just moans in response. seeming suprisingly semi-virginal, like he's never gone this far.  
  
* `^` Pyro starts a semi-rough rhythm, not really knowing how else to do it.  
  
* _ Cupid seems to like it this way, moving with it.  
  
* `^` Pyro likes that, planting kisses across his chest and neck as he moves.  
  
* _ Cupid tips his neck back, moaning occasionaly laced with Pyro's name  
  
* `^` Pyro moans, but doesn't speak at all, moving faster and jerkier as he gets closer to his climax.  
  
* _ Cupid comes, moaning out Pyro's name more loudly and clinging.  
  
* `^` Pyro bites into Cupid's shoulder as he comes, letting him cling.  
  
* _ Cupid gasps at that, seeming to like it.  
  
* `^` Pyro kisses the spot he bit before pulling out and flopping down next to Cupid.  
  
* _ Cupid could care less about clothing, moving so that he lays cuddling with Pyro just a little. "So, um... does this mean...?"  
  
`^` Pyro Mean what?  
  
_ Cupid Are we together or not? ::doesn't sound like he cares too much either way, just curious::  
  
`^` Pyro Wanna be?  
  
* _ Cupid considers. "That'd be nice..."  
  
`^` Pyro Alright. Then I guess we are.  
  
* _ Cupid smiles faintly. "Good..."  
  
* `^` Pyro gives him a sort of half hearted, but genuine, grin.  
  
* _ Cupid sits up and starts to redress, pants first, debating forgetting the shirt.  
  
* `^` Pyro sits up, zipping up his pants and all and proceeding to play with his lighter. Snap, click, snap, click, snap, click.  
  
* _ Cupid did decide to ditch the shirt, and sits watching.  
  
* `^` Pyro makes a flame, holding it in his hand and letting it jump to the other, then kind of float around Cupid. Just fooling around.  
  
* _ Cupid smiles faintly, liking how that works. He thinks its really cool but only shows it subtly.  
  
* `^` Pyro lets it burn out, only to create a bigger one and play with that. Careful not to catch anything on fire, not really in the mood for one of Xavier's lectures.  
  
* _ Cupid watches, and then goes back to his drawing.  
  
* `^` Pyro eventually leans over to watch him draw.  
  
* _ Cupid is working on a shojou yaoi manga. complete with sakura blossoms, etc.  
  
* `^` Pyro is torn between thinking it's so cute it's disgusting, or thinking it's kind of sweet. He just sits quietly.  
  
* _ Cupid thinks he should show Pyro some of his other ones, that are less sappy...  
  
* `^` Pyro might actually be interested. Which is saying a lot for him.  
  
* _ Cupid looks at his watch. "Oh, damn, I have to go to class soon..."  
  
* `^` Pyro nods and mutters, "Have fun."  
  
* _ Cupid shrugs.  
  
* `^` Pyro thinks about it for a few seconds, then leans over to give him a quick kiss before he goes.  
  
* _ Cupid feels all fluttery as he heads off to class.  
  
* `^` Pyro lays back on the grass, he has about an hour until his next class and is going to enjoy is alone-time. Though he's decided that he can tolerate Cupid any time at all, unlike most other people.  
  
* `^` Pyro is in his dorm supposed to be reading a school text, but is actually burning the corners of it out of boredom.  
  
* _ Cupid knocks, standing there shyly and attracting attention like usual.  
  
`^` Pyro It's open.   
  
* _ Cupid walks in, closing the door behind him. One or two people look extrordinarliy jealous.  
  
* `^` Pyro tosses the book on the floor and sits up, leaning against the wall. "Hey."  
  
* _ Cupid blushes faintly. "Hiya... were you busy?"  
  
`^` Pyro Naah. What's up?  
  
* `^` Pyro wants to jump him right now, of course, but is too 'cool' to lose control like that. Yeah.  
  
* _ Cupid admits, "I wanted to see you."  
  
* `^` Pyro smiles faintly, kind of smirky. "Ah. Well I'm here. Hmmm... why don't you come closer, maybe?" Holds his arms out to Cupid.  
  
* _ Cupid rather submissivley walks into Pyro's arms, sitting in his lap if he's still seated, and curls up there.  
  
* `^` Pyro actually feels very lucky. But of course, he wouldn't have this opportunity if he wasn't so awesome. Yeah. He wraps his arms around Cupid possessively and tilts his head a bit to plant kisses on his neck.  
  
* _ Cupid tilts his head so that Pyro has better access, moaning softly. His hands pressed to Pyro's shoulders and his fingers stroking a little.  
  
* `^` Pyro kisses there for awhile, then up across his jaw. One hand reaching down to grope and stroke enough to make sure Cupid gets turned on.  
  
* _ Cupid writhes a little in Pyro's arms, one of his hands moving to stroke his neck. Breathing a bit heavily.  
  
* `^` Pyro smirks, then shows how much nerve he has by leaning back and allowing Cupid to make the next move. He wants to see how much he actually *has* Cupid, if Cupid will take more initiative. But he's still nervous about losing him so easily, that's why he made sure Cupid was enjoying it first.  
  
* _ Cupid is quite clearly a bit confused by that, but he very shyly kisses Pyro's lips, almost like he'd figured the test out.  
  
* `^` Pyro kisses back encouragingly, but doesn't do anything else yet.  
  
* _ Cupid sort of insecurley slides his hands up Pyro's shirt, stroking softly. he's going to take some work to get over the slightly effeminate lovemaking practices.  
  
* `^` Pyro actually likes it a lot, generally prefering females to males, though Cupid is special, of course. Pyro rests his hands on Cupid's back, massaging gently.  
  
* _ Cupid presses into that, his fingers delicate over nipples and muscle definition.  
  
* `^` Pyro closes his eyes, kissing Cupid's cheek and massaging a little firmer.  
  
* _ Cupid gets a bit bolder from that, sliding one hand lower to ghost across Pyro's clothed arousal.  
  
* `^` Pyro smiles faintly, pushing into that a little but slowly, not wanting to scare him off or anything.  
  
* _ Cupid strokes more firmly, wanting to please Pyro. He's suprised that he's found someone he wants and is going to enjoy being with him.  
  
* `^` Pyro moans softly, slipping his hands up the back of Cupid's shirt, as if encouraging him or telling him that he can go beneath clothing if he wants.  
  
* _ Cupid finds that reassuring, undoing the clasps of his pants and sliding his hands under them.  
  
* `^` Pyro makes a soft, contented noise. "Mm.. s'good..." He kisses Cupid's forehead and slides his hands down to rest on his lower back.  
  
* _ Cupid strokes Pyro's member without removing it from his pants, still a bit shy.  
  
* `^` Pyro tries to distract him from shyness by kissing his lips.  
  
* _ Cupid finds the kiss good distraction, loosing himself in it a little and his hands growing a bit less shy.  
  
* `^` Pyro tries to distract him from shyness by kissing his lips.  
  
* _ Cupid finds the kiss good distraction, loosing himself in it a little and his hands growing a bit less shy.  
  
* `^` Pyro can't hold back the soft moan, his kiss getting deeper as he shifts to make Cupid's job easier.  
  
* _ Cupid is slightly straddling him but in a submissive way, shifting to use both hands.  
  
* `^` Pyro slips his hands down the back of Cupid's pants, stroking beneath the hemline and moaning encouragment.  
  
* _ Cupid presses back into the hands, rubbing into them, his hands moving less delicatley.  
  
* `^` Pyro kisses him hard as he comes, digging his nails into Cupid's lower back.  
  
* _ Cupid moans softly at that, feeling a sense of satisfaction.  
  
* `^` Pyro feels the need to talk to him, like he thinks it might help his confidence or something. He lays Cupid back on the bed, murmuring soft praises to him.  
  
* _ Cupid blushes faintly, he's heard more praise than most people do, but it matters from Pyro.  
  
* `^` Pyro kisses down his neck, tugging his shirt off and covering his chest in kisses and licks like he did the last time.  
  
* _ Cupid writhes into it, moaning softly, Pyro's name again.  
  
* `^` Pyro tugs Cupid's pants off, anxious to please this boy for some reason he doesn't understand. He immediately lowers his mouth to Cupid's member, taking just the head into his mouth at first.  
  
* _ Cupid tosses his head back on his shoulders, his eyes closed and moaning. He's never let anyone do this before.  
  
* `^` After a few failed attempts, Pyro manages to get the length down his throat, moaning around it as he strokes Cupid's hips.  
  
* _ Cupid repeats Pyro's name, his hands moving down to touch Pyro's.  
  
* `^` Pyro squeezes his hips lightly, almost playfully as he moves his head up and down.  
  
* _ Cupid is lost to any coherency, having trouble staying still.  
  
* `^` Pyro gets a little more used to this and moves faster.  
  
* _ Cupid nears release, his hands gripping at Pyro's or at the bedsheets  
  
* `^` Pyro squeezes Cupid's hands as he continues his movements.  
  
* _ Cupid comes into Pyro's mouth, calling out his name. A bit loud, the next room over and maybe the hallway might hear faintly.  
  
* `^` Pyro hopes they heard. ^_^ He swallows everything, then kisses up Cupid's body and lays next to him.  
  
* _ cupid lies in recovery for a little while, and then redoes his clothing and cuddles.  
  
* `^` Pyro cuddles back, kissing his lips a few times and pulling him close.  
  
* _ Cupid is happy just to lie there with Pyro, having had to push people away for so long. almost comparable to Rogue.  
  
* `^` Pyro is happy for almost the same reasons, he's actually happy around Cupid. Perhaps it's Cupid's power, perhaps there's really something between them, perhaps it's just a good excuse to not do homework... okay, maybe not the last one. He has a lot of excuses. He just likes being around Cupid.  
  
* _ Cupid trails his fingers over Pyro's chest, wondering if he should voice his questions about how public they should be.  
  
* `^` Pyro would say he wants it public, if he could read minds. But just cuddles.  
  
* _ Cupid assumes that, from knowing Pyro, and realizes that he has no friends so no one he'd care about making jealous, and would actually enjoy it...  
  
* `^` Pyro would have a hell of a time keeping it secret anyway, he's kind of an exhibitionist and would be feeling the strong need to touch Cupid whenever he saw him.  
  
* _ cupid would blush like hell but would love every second of it.  
  
* `^` Pyro would hope so.  
  
* _ Cupid thinks, "Hn... do you have anything to do until dinner, or can we go together?"  
  
`^` Pyro We can go.  
  
* _ Cupid is sitting in his room at his desk, drawing a different comic. A bit more people specific, it has versions of himself and Pyro in it. looks like hentai.  
  
* `^` Pyro walks in without knocking, unless it's locked.  
  
* _ Cupid mentally eeps as the door opens, scrambling to hide it all and replace it with something more tame looking, but it sticks out a bit from the folder. He turns around, blushing faintly, "Uh..." He brightens. "Hi Pyro."  
  
`^` Pyro heya. *frown* What're you hiding...?  
  
* _ cupid blushes. "I, uh..." and trails off.  
  
* `^` Pyro's curious now, and keeps staring, waiting for Cupid to answer.  
  
* _ Cupid admits, "Um, some drawings..." the folder is right there.  
  
* `^` Pyro was waiting for Cupid to answer, but since that isn't a satisfying answer, he snatches up the folder for a look.  
  
* _ the folder contains a yaoi manga hentai, graphic detail, of some fantasy scene cupid has apparently had, where he is submissive and taking orders from Pyro, not clear if pyro owns him or is his boss or what.  
  
* `^` Pyro arches an eyebrow at Cupid.  
  
* _ Cupid blushes hotly. "I, um..." and can't really explain.  
  
* `^` Pyro hands the folder back to Cupid, running a hand through his own hair. He looks like he's not sure what to say. Not necessarily disappointed or anything. He rather likes that idea...  
  
* _ Cupid tries to change the subject. "So, um..." still rather red.  
  
* `^` Pyro shrugs and flops on Cupid's bed as if he owns the place.  
  
* _ Cupid closes the door after him, since it didn't quite click. And then sort of stands there, debating sitting with Pyro.  
  
* `^` Pyro looks inviting.  
  
* _ Cupid walks over and sits, sort of snuggling.  
  
* `^` Pyro wraps his arms around Cupid and lays back, pulling him backwards onto his chest.  
  
* _ Cupid smiles faintly, being pulled and liking it.  
  
* `^` Pyro kisses his neck, just relaxing against Cupid's pillows.  
  
* _ Cupid eventually gets up the courage to ask, "so, um, what did you think?"  
  
`^` Pyro About the comic? Sexy.   
  
* _ Cupid blushes. he murmurs, 'glad you think so...'  
  
* `^` Pyro grins. "Mmm."  
  
* _ Cupid seems infinatley shy asking, "would you mind, um, i mean...?"  
  
`^` Pyro You want to do... that?  
  
* _ Cupid nods shyly.  
  
`^` Pyro I guess.. we can.  
  
* _ Cupid blushes hotly, but really, really likes that idea. He doesn't move yet, though.  
  
* `^` Pyro doesn't move either, planning how to go about this. "You... just want to be dominated...?"  
  
* _ Cupid nods. He hadn't really thought it out too much, but that's basically it.  
  
* `^` Pyro nods. "'kaay.."  
  
* _ Cupid waits, sort of, shifting slightly so that he seems more submissive in Pyro's arms.  
  
* `^` Pyro grins. He's going to enjoy this. "'kay. How about getting naked for me, then." It's more of a command than a question.  
  
* _ Cupid nods and strips himself, not leaving Pyro's arms if he can avoid it.  
  
* `^` Pyro strokes his chest for a bit, deliberately taking a long time to think of the next order.  
  
* _ Cupid waits, almost nervously, still positioned almost submissivley.  
  
* `^` Pyro kisses the top of his head, then rolls on top of him and kisses him roughly.  
  
* _ Cupid resists the urge to try to match it, kissing back faintly.  
  
* `^` Pyro makes sure to keep complete control of this kiss, more dominant than usual.  
  
* _ Cupid very clearly lets him have it, loving this.  
  
* `^` Pyro grabs Cupid's wrists tightly, holding his arms up over his head as he dominates him with the kiss.  
  
* _ Cupid's breathing speeds up, lost in it, compling easily to that.  
  
* `^` Pyro grinds against him, rough but not too rough, doesn't want to hurt him with his jeans.  
  
* _ Cupid moans very softly into Pyro's mouth, staying almost perfectly still himself  
  
* `^` Pyro leans back a bit. "If I let your wrists go, will you hold them still and not move until I tell you you can?"  
  
* _ Cupid nods. Of course he will. He'll do anything.  
  
* `^` Pyro grins. "Good." He lets the wrists go and stands up to undress.  
  
* _ Cupid holds his wrists there, tilting his head sideways to watch.  
  
* `^` Pyro smirks. "I said don't move." He's teasing, though. Not a real rebuke.  
  
* _ cupid blushes and turns his head back to where it had been.  
  
* `^` Pyro goes WHOOSH upwards on the power-trip scale. He strips completely, and straddles Cupid.  
  
* _ Cupid still doesn't move, but is looking at him from this position. blushing and looking submissive, hands still held up.  
  
* `^` Pyro stares at him, obviously admiring.  
  
* _ Cupid blushes and fights the impulse to look away from him, not moving.  
  
* `^` In one movement, Pyro rolls Cupid over onto his stomach and grabs his wrists, pulling them back and holding them with one hand against Cupid's lower back.  
  
* _ Cupid complies, but that was too quick to have not.  
  
* `^` Pyro nips at his shoulder blades. "You like this...?" He's a little hesitant, like he's not sure Cupid will really like anything like this.  
  
* _ Cupid murmurs an affirmative and really sounds like he means it.  
  
* `^` Pyro, confident again, holds his wrists tightly as he grinds his hips against Cupid's ass and reaches down to begin stretching him with his free hand.  
  
* _ Cupid writhes a little, unable to stay still, faint moans escaping his lips.  
  
* `^` Pyro does a rough but thorough job before using the hand to grab Cupid's hip and replacing it with his member. He's still tightly holding Cupid's wrists.  
  
* _ Cupid presses back into him, moaning more loudly.  
  
* `^` Pyro uses the hand on Cupid's hip to help start a quick, rough rhythm.  
  
* _ Cupid moves back into it almost weakly, murmuring Pyro's name into the pillow.  
  
* `^` Pyro leans over him as he moves, once again nipping at Cupid's shoulderblades.  
  
* _ Cupid gasps. Not far off from orgasm, he seems to have been enjoying the experience very, very thoroughly.  
  
* `^` Pyro squeezes Cupid's wrists tighter, murmuring, "god... you really do like this... you like being held down..." whatever he was saying, turns into a moan as he obviously likes this just as much as Cupid.  
  
* _ Cupid calls out Pyro's name, coming into the sheets and moving more than he'd wanted to.  
  
* `^` Pyro doesn't seem to notice the excess moving, as he comes right after with a moan. He pulls out, releasing Cupid's wrists and slumping half next to half on top of him.  
  
* _ Cupid takes a while to recover, not moving but relaxing a bit.  
  
* `^` Pyro murmurs against his shoulder, "Mmm. You can move if you want now."  
  
* _ Cupid nods, and shifts to cuddle with Pyro. Kissing his cheek cutley affectionatley  
  
* `^` Pyro smiles faintly, kind of cuddling back.  
  
* _ Cupid smiles shyly at him, somehow conveying a devoted love he's never felt before...  
  
* `^` Pyro gives him a half grin. An unspoken promise to take care of and protect Cupid as long as he's around to do it.  
  
* _ Cupid finds that insanley reassuring.  
  
* `^` Pyro wraps his arms tightly around Cupid.  
  
* _ Cupid rests his head on Pyro's chest, curled up cutley.  
  
* `^` Pyro finds that adorable, but would never admit it...  
  
* _ Cupid likes the feeling of belonging to Pyro, of being his. more than he'd thought he'd like a feeling like that.  
  
* `^` Pyro likes having someone to protect. Something precious to him. He's never had anything he cared about until now.  
  
* _ is now known as _afk  
  
* _afk is now known as _  
  
* _ Cupid smiles sleepily, it being lateish and him being tired from the activity.  
  
* `^` Pyro holds him close, and will wait until he falls asleep before sleeping himself.  
  
* _ Cupid murmurs his love for Pyro very quietly before drifting asleep in his arms.  
  
* `^` Pyro smiles almost smugly, loving that, and falling asleep soon after. He's not quite ready to confront his feelings for Cupid... so just remains silent.  
  
* _ Cupid is in his room, drawing the yaoi hentai again. It being a weekend and them having free mornings, he hasn't bothered with a shirt yet.  
  
* `^` Pyro slips in and wraps his arms around Cupid from behind.  
  
* _ Cupid drops the pencil, eeping faintly, but relaxing into it once he realizes who it is. Being Cupid, people do things like that to him a lot.  
  
`^` Pyro Morning, Cupid. *kisses his neck*   
  
* _ Cupid tilts his head to give Pyro better access. Quietly, almost submissivley, "Good morning, Pyro."  
  
* `^` Pyro looks over his shoulder at what he's drawing.  
  
* _ Cupid has another smut scene, him and Pyro, Cupid handcuffed to something. There are handcuffs on the desk, having been used as drawing reference.  
  
* `^` Pyro murmurs, "Mmm, kinky."  
  
Session Close: Thu May 29 20:38:22 2003  
  
Session Start: Thu May 29 20:38:29 2003  
  
Session Ident: #xmen  
  
* Now talking in #xmen  
  
_ (why does it do things like that? nyar.)  
  
* _ Cupid blushes faintly and nuzzles either Pyro's face, neck, or arm, whatever he can get at. "Thanks"  
  
* `^` pyro reluctantly lets go of Cupid, backing up a bit to flop lazily onto his bed. hoping he'll follow.  
  
* _ Cupid does. Sitting close.  
  
* `^` Pyro wraps his arms around Cupid, pulling him close.  
  
* _ Cupid moves with the pulling, a hand moving up to touch Pyro's cheek  
  
* `^` Pyro uses one hand to play with Cupid's hair.  
  
* _ Cupid murmurs softly, looking up at Pyro adoringly.  
  
* `^` Pyro flashes a grin and smooches him.  
  
* _ Cupid melts further into him, kissing back.  
  
* `^` Pyro tilts his chin to deepen the kiss, flicking his tongue against Cupid's lips.  
  
* _ Cupid parts them for him, but likley not suprisingly.  
  
* `^` Pyro loves it everytime, taking full advantage of the parted lips.  
  
* _ Cupid kisses back, his fingers stroking pyro's cheek.  
  
* `^` Pyro murmurs suggestively, "Hmmm... we should try to act out that drawing."  
  
* _ Cupid blushes hotly, but murmurs "Ok...' back like he really wants it.  
  
* `^` Pyro thinks it sounds like fun... "Mmm. Get naked." He stands up to undress himself, and get the handcuffs.  
  
* _ Cupid follows orders. He only has his pants to remove, though.  
  
* `^` pyro looks at the cuffs, "There's a safety latch on these, ne?"  
  
* _ Cupid nods. There should be.  
  
* `^` Pyro makes sure, then walks over to put them on Cupid.  
  
_ (front or back?)  
  
* `^` So Cupid's on his back.  
  
* _ Cupid tests them, seeing how much he can move, not wanting to be able to move much.  
  
* `^` He can barely move his arms at all, his body can only move however away from his arms. If that makes sense. Pyro looks down at him, licking his lips preditorally.  
  
* _ Cupid loves the feeling of being prey, like that.  
  
* `^` Pyro crawls up next to him, laying flat on top of him and spreading his weight evenly so he doesn't hurt him as he kisses his lips.  
  
* _ Cupid kisses back, supporting Pyro but being unable to be particularly responsive.  
  
* `^` Pyro covers him completely, so he cant move at all, just staying there for a little while. Kissing and asserting dominance. He knows Cupid likes that.  
  
* _ Cupid does. Kissing but submissivley.  
  
* `^` Pyro eventually pulls back a bit, straddling him and kissing his neck.  
  
* _ Cupid tips his neck into it, but can't do much.  
  
* `^` Pyro kisses down his chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel.  
  
* _ Cupid murmurs and shifts up into it.  
  
* `^` Pyro grabs the lube, which can't be too far away, taking the head of Cupid's length into his mouth as he coats his fingers and pushes the first one in.  
  
* _ Cupid moans loudly, pushing his legs up.  
  
* `^` Pyro stretches him out gently and thoroughly but quickly before pulling away from his arousal, positioning himself, and entering.  
  
* _ Cupid moans loudly.  
  
* `^` Pyro kisses his lips as he starts a slow, gentle rhythm for now.  
  
* _ Cupid kisses back and moves with it, or as he can.  
  
* `^` Pyro doesn't have much self control and his thrusts quickly pick up speed.  
  
* _ Cupid totally loves that, straining against the controls just a little.  
  
* `^` Pyro moans against Cupid's lips, keeping this set pace.  
  
* _ Cupid moans Pyro's name, moving against him and straining like he wants to touch Pyro.  
  
* `^` Pyro arches his back a little, picking up speed again and kissing Cupid deeply.  
  
* Retrieving #xmen info...  
  
* _ Cupid continues to move with him, getting closer to climax.  
  
* `^` Pyro grinds against him a few times before going back to thrusting.  
  
* _ Cupid comes, moaning pyro's name.  
  
* `^` Pyro gasps at the feeling of Cupid tightening around him, that triggering his own climax.  
  
* _ Cupid bites his lip, Pyro coming in him feeling wonderful.  
  
* `^` Pyro pulls out and slumps on top of him, murmuring, "so sexy..."  
  
* _ Cupid blushes and cuddles, to the degree that he can without his arms.  
  
* `^` Pyro suddenly remembers and unlocks Cupid, checking to make sure he didn't accidentally cut his wrists or anything.  
  
* _ Cupid comes out of them clean.  
  
* `^` Pyro is glad and cuddles.  
  
* _ Cupid cuddles submissivley but passionatley.  
  
* `^` Pyro cuddles back protectively.  
  
* _ Cupid murmurs sweet lovey things but quietly.  
  
* `^` Pyro murmurs back observations, like how beautiful Cupid is.  
  
* _ Cupid blushes but likes hearing them.  
  
* `^` Pyro nuzzles him, probably the most affectionate he's really ever gotten.  
  
* _ Cupid likes this... muchly. Just the cute being part.  
  
`^` Pyro Soo... what're you doing today?  
  
* _ Cupid shrugs faintly. "Nothing, really..."  
  
`^` Pyro Mmm. Me neither.  
  
* _ Cupid murmurs he could spend it all cuddling but what would that accomplish?  
  
`^` Pyro Would be satisfying, atleast.  
  
* _ Cupid murmurs a confirmation, that it would.  
  
* `^` Pyro yawns, sleepy but not gonna sleep, stretching out and cuddling.  
  
* _ Cupid curls into him like he was made to fit there.  
  
* `^` Pyro loves that. 


End file.
